Mortal Wail
by quishaweasley
Summary: Dash and Danny go to the park for a nice hangout. The sun is warm, the frogs are out, and hearts are shattered. Swagger bishie.


It was a nice summer day out. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the air had a nice warmth to it. My boyfriend and I decided to go the the park, and so here we were.

Things were kind of tense though. Recently we had an argument and because both of us are the stubborn type, it was still festering. I had high hopes for today though.

Today would be good.

We walked through the parking lot to the trails leading into the woods. This park had a swampy pond-lake thing, which attracted lots of mosquitoes. I could hear them buzzing in my ears, along with the frogs croaking in the distance.

We walked along the trail for a little longer until we came to a bench and sat down. The tension had built a little more since we had left the parking lot.

I rested my head in his lap, happy to be with him. We stayed like that for awhile until he spoke, breaking the silence.

"I don't think I can keep doing this anymore, Dash."

His whisper cut deep into my heart. The tears I'd felt welling in my eyes began to spill over. As I sat back up, my hat fell off my head and hit the ground. He bent down the pick it up and placed it in my lap.

I stayed silent for a few moments, before I started speaking, sobs trying to fight their way out.

"I need you, Danny." I said, looking at the ground. "I was starting to finally get better. It'll get worse again if you leave."

I leaned back into again, but he pulled away from the touch. I jolted back, as if I'd been burned, and the sobs grew louder.

Then he stood from the bench and looked at me.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom… Do you want me to take you home?"

I let out a broken scoff. "No. I don't want to go home."

"Okay, I'm going to leave then."

"Fine, I don't care." I paused. "Well, I do care. But there's not much I can do."

I met his carefully blank face with my own teary eyes. He looked away, turning the way we came before speaking.

"Goodbye, Dash."

He started making his way back down the trail, growing smaller in the distance until I couldn't see him anymore. In a fit of anger, I got up and started walking in the opposite direction. Screams tore through my throat, mixing with the tears in my eyes and fighting through the phlegm in my throat.

After a bit, I went back to the bench. I sat down, hoping beyond reason maybe he'd come back. Sobs still wracked my body, my shirt stained by the tears and snot being wiped off on it.

Soon, I shakily stood up and began to make my way out of the park. Tears were still spilling out of my eyes as I left.

When I got home, I went to my room and shut the door and laid on my bed.

And I cried some more.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

I had made my way out of the trees, and was leaning against the building that had the bathrooms in it. The sound tearing through the forest was splitting my heart in half.

He was _screaming._

Screaming in pain.

The boy that could barely manage to properly express when he was happy and communicate properly was down there in the forest _screaming his lungs out_.

 _In public._

All I wanted was to go back down there and hold him, to apologize and comfort him but we've already gone through this enough times.

Tears burning behind my eyes, I transformed and floated into the sky. I took one last look at the trees below me, before flying towards home.

Sleep would be a feat tonight, the sound of his screams keeping me awake.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Ok so hey. Just a quick note because I want to talk about some things in this.

One, this is probably out of character for Dash. Mostly because I wanted to write the breakup I went through but with Dash and Danny, and Dash was the one getting broken up with and my personality and his personality are super different. Two, the whole "it'll get worse if you leave thing" is manipulative and is something you shouldn't do because that's bad.

When I started writing this I didn't remember as much as I thought I would so that's good for me personally but I feel as if it makes the fic feel likes it's missing something.

But ye thanks for reading! Hope you liked it.


End file.
